


Архив Ричарда: Тентакли

by LKjoghtun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKjoghtun/pseuds/LKjoghtun
Summary: — А-а-а-а, блять, что за хуйня? — на брыкающегося в ласковой хватке человека приползло посмотреть еще одно щупальце. Лицо мужчины на мгновение осенила гениальная мысль:— Так ты тентакля, да?
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10





	Архив Ричарда: Тентакли

**Author's Note:**

> Предыстория:  
> При погружении в сознание шлюхи-андроида Рид подцепил кибервирус. Но это спорный вопрос потому, что скорее всего это именно его подцепили тентакли. И Ричард.
> 
> Бета: Anna Korn  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9419502

Гэвин не понимает что происходит, где он и как сюда попал, но отовсюду слышится мерзкое гудение. Звук постоянен — не нарастает и не отдаляется — словно испытывая нервы на прочность, мерзко гудит отовсюду.

— Ну пиздец, — язык слушается хуже, чем после бутылки коньяка в одну харю, но мужчину это явно не смущает.

Мысли пытаются выстроиться в логическую линию, но безуспешно. Вокруг пусто. Странно, что белый, а не черный цвет ассоциируется у него с пустотой, но по-другому описать пространство нельзя. Вот пусто и все: ни пола, ни потолка, ни стен — вообще ничего, что могло бы напоминать помещение. Только сам коп, его табельное, значок детектива и пачка земляничной жвачки в правом кармане.  
Мужчина вопросительно изгибает бровь, осматривая пространство, едва сдерживает крик, когда понимает, что под ним ничего нет, но он не падает.

Встать получилось с третьей попытки.

Воспоминания отрывочны и хаотичны: вот он злобно шипит на коллегу, потом идет стебать Коннора за его неуклюжие попытки казаться «настоящим», потом он в компании его пластикового мудака едет на вызов, убийство вроде бы, заходит в клуб (или это был бордель?), а потом пустота и помехи на фоне.

Рид фыркает:  
— Если я сдох и по ошибке попал в рай, то как-то тут хуево, — голос виснет в пустоте, как мячик в невесомости.

Пара шагов влево приравнялись к паре шагов вправо, подпрыгнуть тоже получилось, но лучше бы он этого не делал.

На уровне его щиколоток поползли белесые нити прямо из этой пустоты, и по мере того, как они сплетались в нечто наподобие щупалец, их цвет из прозрачно-белого становился неоново-синим.  
Разглядывая непонятную штуку на расстоянии, Гэвин не заметил того, как вторая такая выглянула у него из-за плеча. Не особо церемонясь, щупальце обхватило его поперек груди и потащило куда-то назад.

— А-а-а-а, блять, что за хуйня? — на брыкающегося в ласковой хватке человека приползло посмотреть еще одно щупальце. Лицо мужчины на мгновение осенила гениальная мысль:  
— Так ты тентакля, да?

Щупальце изобразило кивок.

— И ты меня понимаешь? — снова кивок. — Тогда, может, попытаешся объяснить мне, что тут происходит?  
Тентакля на мгновение зависла, а потом дала человеку звонкую пощечину.  
— Ауч, — щека начала неприятно ныть, разнося по нервной системе волну слабой боли. — Ладно, намек понят: я слишком много говорю, да?

Одно из обвивающих его щупалец недвусмысленно огладило промежность детектива, перешло на внутреннюю сторону бедра, надавило, устраиваясь поудобнее, и слегка сжало.

Рид прерывисто выдохнул:  
— Эй, ты чего? Я, конечно, смотрел хентай, но чтобы так… — закончить фразу не дала тентакля, коварно пролезшая в его рот.

Второе щупальце огладило щеку и шею, ласково потрепало мужчину по волосам, поощряя к действиям.  
Гэвин осторожно сомкнул губы на щупальце — гладкая, упругая поверхность контрастировала с ребристыми присосками, которые он не заметил ранее. Что странно, отвращения он не испытал. Было просто слегка непривычно.

«Окей, наверное, стоит просто смириться» — подумал он.

В это время тентакли расправились с его форменной курткой, что удивительно, не порвав, и уже лапали его под рубашкой. Огладили пресс, скользнули к соскам, пробрались к поясу форменных штанов, скользнули внутрь, огладили наполовину вставший член сквозь ткань белья.  
Мужчина застонал. Его плавило от того, как хорошо ощущались прикосновения щупалец одновременно и везде. Ни один его прежний любовник или любовница при всем желании не могли сделать того же.  
Насадившись сначала осторожно, а потом и горлом на тентаклю, он почувствовал, как эта штука пульсирует: ей тоже было приятно. Рид осторожно обвел ее языком, слегка пососал, дав полную свободу действий. Отросток решил вдалбливаться в его горло глубокими, сильными толчками.

Как только Гэвин почувствовал, что стенки его глотки начали сокращаться, он больше не смог дышать. Выплеснувшаяся на корень языка белесая жидкость была густой, теплой и, на удивление, сладкой.  
Теперь он испытывал откровенный кайф. Хотелось еще. Отросток выскользнул из его горла — по подбородку стекала белесая жидкость, смешавшись со слюной.  
Рид прикрыл глаза, откровенно наслаждаясь дрочкой в исполнении тентаклей: его член сжимали именно так, как нужно, движения были похожи на неторопливую пытку, но он не жаловался. Охренительно горячие щупальца не давали прийти в себя, лаская каждый сантиметр обнаженного тела.

То, что он остался без штанов, дошло до него в тот момент, когда щупальце, перепачканное в его же собственной слюне, скользнуло меж его ягодиц, пока что только оглаживая. Ласка длилась недолго: в анус толкнулось первое влажное щупальце.  
Чтобы устоять на подгибающихся от удовольствиях коленях, Гэвин инстинктивно схватился за ближайшие щупальца. Те же, поняв, обхватили его за талию внушительно выглядящем отростком, поддерживая на весу.  
Он хмыкнул.

«Кажется, эта штука хочет спасти меня от недотраха» — мужчина огладил сжимаемую в руке тентаклю, и та довольно прильнула ближе, требуя еще ласки. Ей понравилось.

— Дрочить тентаклям для меня в новинку, но, по-сути, вы не отличаетесь от членов.

Якобы поощряя слова человека, тентакля толкнулась вовнутрь особо глубоко, задевая простату, вызывая череду похабных стонов.  
На горле сжался тонкий отросток, пока что ласково поглаживая. Очередная тентакля решила, что ритмично трахать Гэвина немаленьким размером щупальцем, осторожно сжимать яйца, параллельно надрачивая, недостаточно. К его губам в знакомом жесте приставили толстый отросток, который тоже начал вдалбливаться в податливое тело.

Мужчину накрыло оргазмом, когда в его дырочку протолкнули второе щупальце и так хорошо проехали по простате. Тентакля, находившаяся у него в руках, тоже на радостях кончила, пачкая его грудь белесой жидкостью.  
Ловко извернувшись, она выбралась из плена человеческих пальцев и огладила теперь уже влажный сосок.  
Гэвин облизал пересохшие губы, чувствуя, как на коже начала подсыхать смесь из слюны, спермы и той сладковатой слизи. Останавливаться эта штука явно не собиралась.

Вокруг его снова вставшего члена обвились тонкие прыткие отростки, которые двигались до ужаса медленно и асинхронно, пока в его растраханную задницу проникали сразу две тентакли.

Если же сначала его пугала перспектива быть выебаным этой непонятной дрянью, то теперь он поставил ее в топ любовников на первое место, тем самым сместив групповушку с блондинками в виртуальной реальности на второй план.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Если бы не тентакля, стиснувшая сосок детектива в этот момент, он мог бы подумать, что находиться в симуляции, но, увы, здравые мысли успели покинуть мужчину еще на начальном этапе.

Щупальца подхватили его за ноги, круто меняя позу.

Как долго он пробыл в их объятьях, сказать было затруднительно. Теперь приходилось напоминать себе о том, что он — человек, которому необходимо дышать, а не только стонать и изгибаться в объятьях тентаклей.

***

Очнулся он все в той же пустоте, но на этот раз от прожигающего насквозь взгляда. Некоторые тентакли все еще лениво поглаживали его ставшее гиперчувствительным тело.  
Чувствуя себя выжатым как лимон, мужчина открыл глаза и сразу же наткнулся взглядом на полированные носки черных туфель и идеально выглаженные форменные брюки. О том, где находились его собственные и в каком они состоянии были, Рид думать не хотел.

Теперь уже ближе он увидел кривоватую улыбку и демонические искры в глазах. RK900 склонился над ним, встав на одно колено.

Ричард неторопливо протянул руку к пытавшемуся избежать прикосновения Гэвину. Длинные цепкие пальцы андроида надежно сжали челюсть человека.

— Я не вижу счастья в ваших глазах, детектив Рид. Где же радостное «Здравствуй, Ричард! Я так рад тебя видеть», — андроид рассмеялся, когда его напарник скривился от услышанного, но ничего не сказал. В этот момент он осознал, что выглядит как самая настоящая блядь: валяется без сил на полу весь в смазке и сперме. Мужчина прерывисто выдохнул и резко дернулся один раз на пробу, от чего пальцы на его челюсти сжались еще сильнее, причиняя боль и вынуждая открыть рот.

Гэвин протестующе застонал: его тело еще не отошло от встречи с тентаклями, а тут нарисовался этот пластмассовый мудозвон и снова подвергает его тушку насилию.  
Ричарда же ситуация откровенно веселила.

Девятисотый провел большим пальцем по ярким, припухшим губам детектива, размазал начавшую было вытекать изо рта слюну и влажно поцеловал.  
Несколько мгновений он ласкал рот Гэвина своим языком, а потом вдруг резко отстранился, наблюдая за тем, как его напарник постарался не упасть.

— Если бы я знал, что вас нужно трахнуть для того, чтобы вы заткнулись, детектив, то я бы давно воспользовался этим. — Андроид поправил и без того идеально сидящий пиджак. — Вы выглядите как первоклассная шлюха, пожалуй, сохраню эту запись в архиве.

Ричард элегантно взмахнул рукой, убирая запись в нужную папку.

И тут Гэвин понял, что конкретно влип.


End file.
